Never Felt So Loved
by XSecret Desires
Summary: One Shot. All they wanted was each other. Nothing in the world mattered except for them. Bleh.. I suck at writing summaries... go read it


_"I was blessed with everything that I could ever wish for. Then he came along and made everything better... I loved it while it lasted."_

She said, _"I would move Heaven for you. I would give you everything and anything you asked for. I wouldn't change a thing about you. I wouldn't trade a million dollars for you. I would give you all that I own just for a smile. I would spend each and every day with you, every minute, every hour, and it didn't even matter if I said one word. All that matters is what you and I are when we are together. I would spend every night, wishing upon the stars that you are here with me. I would spend every waking hour looking deep into your eyes. And all those memories we made, I will never forget them. You are my everything. My one and only. The person who holds the key to my heart and always will no matter what happens. Nothing can separate a love like this. A love so strong, it's too hard to break. Strong enough to not let a single doubt or argument ruin anything. I will forever, be with you. I will always love you."_

And with that, a single tear dropped upon his grave. She sat there reminscing about what she had when she was with him. She looked up at the clear blue sky, wishing she could turn back time...

He smiled, looking down at her and said, _"If I could, I'd be with you forever. Away from the hate and the violence and it'll just be you and me. There's nothing in this world that could keep me away from you. You're all I think about every night and day. In my dreams, in my thoughts, and in my arms is where you'll be. I will never leave your side. Every night, I think about you constantly and when you're with me, I could never take my eyes off of you. When I stare into your eyes, it's only you and me. Nothing else in this world exist except for us. Only us. And when you are feeling down, I'll be the one to bring your chin up and say 'Everything will be okay. I promise you. I'm here and will never leave your side because I love you.' You're my everything. All that I own, I'd give it up just to have you in my arms. I'd go out of my way just to get a glimsp of you. I'd give you anything you need. All that love that I have is for you. I love you so much."_

Then he placed the ring onto her finger, and they were married. A sweet kiss found its way to their lips and nothing in the world could bring them down. All they wanted in their lifes was each other. A hand to hold, and a person to come too. But their love was too much in their world. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. It wasn't what anybody had expected. But they didn't care. They loved each other too much to even think about all the problems and worries it might cause. His father disapproved. He thought he was bringing shame upon his family name: Malfoy. His father came after them. A Malfoy and a Granger together. He wanted to separate them and keep them as far as away as possible. Even if that meant killing his own son. He wouldn't have any regrets. He got what he deserved. With a word and a swish of the wand, his son was on the floor. Breathless and gone. She saw nothing. She wasn't with him. But she knew something was wrong. She felt it in her heart. She needed to be with him and hold him close to her. Squeeze him tight and never let him go. He was everything she ever wanted. But now... he was gone. She didn't have anything left. Nothing but the memories. The tears falling down her cheeks and him in her arms. Nothing mattered now. All she wanted was him. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger always and forever, just like promised each other.

Days turned into months, and months turned into years. She felt she could never love again. He gave her all the love she needed and more to offer. She couldn't replace him. Their anniversary was near. She stopped by the grave, and stayed for hours. Not even realizing it. All she did was remember all the things they went through. The moments where she felt so loved and warm inside his arms. The moments where nothing could come between them. Everything they went through, was never forgotten. Not for a single moment.


End file.
